Splatalot:Meeting the in-laws and weddings
by akl110998233
Summary: This story is det during splatalot couple. I left some aspects without detail like meeting the in-laws and planning the weddings. So here they are. In this story we see Kook deal with Shaiden's parents and ballista get vicious over planning her dream wedding.
1. Meeting the in-laws and a question

**A/N: Hey and new story. I haven't given up on my other new one. This story is set during splatalot couples and before second generation. **

"Do I have to?" The Viking whined.

"Yes, now get ready." The huntress commanded.

Gildar and Ballista were going to visit Ballista's parents. Gildar was very nervous as he and ballista had only been a couple for 8 months.

"I'll be back in a minute." Gildar said leaving Ballista to get ready.

Gildar knocked on Kook's door.

"Enter." An Australian voice sang.

"Kook, I'm visiting Ballista's parents today." Gildar explained.

"Wow, good luck." He said.

"That's it. No advice." Gildar said.

"Umm, no." Kook said.

"Thanks for nothing." Gildar said leaving.

Gildar heard Ballista shout saying they had to leave. Gildar went down into the main room and was greeted by the boys.

"Good luck." Skabb said.

"Don't say anything." Thorne advised him.

"What kind of coffin do you want?" Kook whispered.

Gildar was starting to panic now. He turned around to see all of the girls laughing about something. He was surprised. He guessed meeting parents wasn't that big to girls as it was normally the boy who picked the girl. The two got in the car and drove off. They sat in silence for half of the journey.

"So are there any topics I shouldn't mention?" Gildar asked.

"Yes, don't mention my other boyfriends that it's." She replied.

"Okay noted." He said.

"Listen, I know you're nervous but you're the first boyfriend who has actually met my parents. Also I have no idea what Kook told you but I'm sure it's not going to happen. " Ballista said.

"I hope not." He replied.

Ballista smiled and they drove on in silence.

"What kind of coffin do you want?" Gildar said.

"What?" Ballista asked shocked.

"That's what Kook said." Gildar told her.

"Oh right, that will definitely not happen. I won't allow it." She said strongly.

"It's hot when you get protective." He stated smiling.

Ballista smiled back.

"Ohh, this is it." She said pointing.

They turned into a wooden lodge. Behind it was a wood. Gildar guessed it for hunting in. They got out of the car and headed for the door which hanging above it was deer's head. Gildar gulped when he saw this.

"Sorry, forgot to mention, the house is kind of filled with dead animals." Ballista told him.

"Thanks for the warning." He said.

Ballista knocked on the door. A man who was around his 70s opened it.

"Daddy!" Ballista screamed.

"How's my princess?" He asked.

"I've been great." She said.

"You must be Gildar." Ballista's dad said.

"You must be Henry." Gildar said.

"Please come in." He said.

Gildar and Ballista entered the house. Soon they were greeted by Ballista's mother.

"Ballista." Her mother screamed.

"Mummy!" Ballista screamed back.

The two girls hugged.

"You must be Gildar." Her mother said hugging him

"Hello." Gildar said shocked that her mother was hugging him, "You must be Lucy."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"I can see where Ballista gets her good looks from." He said.

Everybody laughed. Ballista led Gildar into the living room where he saw a moose's head hanging up. She realised that Gildar was nervous so she squeezed his hand.

"So how did you two meet?" Lucy asked.

"We work together." Ballista told them.

"That's nice so you see each other every day" Henry said.

"Yep." Gildar replied.

The phone started ringing so Lucy went to answer it. Gildar and Ballista spoke amongst themselves. Ballista was telling him that he was doing alright and that her parents already loved him. Lucy came back off the phone looking very upset.

"Lucy are you alright?" Henry asked.

"Mum?" Ballista asked.

"You know that mum has been ill recently." She said.

"Yes." Henry said.

"She died this morning." Lucy said.

Henry looked shocked and Ballista laid into Gildar while he hugged her.

"Don't say anything, don't say anything." Gildar told himself.

They all stayed in silence for a while until Gildar's phone started vibrating.

"It's Thorne, I have to get this." He said kissing Ballista before leaving.

"Hello?" He said in the bathroom.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Are you on loud speaker?" Gildar asked.

"Yep why?" Thorne said.

"Ballista's nan just died." He told them.

"Ouch." He heard Skabb say in the background.

"Well, that's… umm that's unfortunate." Thorne said.

"Yeah, I know. Listen I have to go and support Ballista." He said ending the call.

Gildar entered the living room and hugged Ballista who was crying now. The pair stayed still for at least 10 minutes.

"I'm going up to my old room." Ballista said.

"I'll see you in a minute." He said.

Ballista went upstairs which left Gildar and her parents in the living room.

"This not might be a good time but can I ask you a question." Gildar asked.

Ballista went upstairs and entered her old room. She sat down on her old bed and hugged a cushion. She looked at a picture of when she was 6. The first time she was hunting. She stood up and looked in to her mirror which was still hanging up. Someone covered her eyes with their hands; she spun around and hugged Gildar. He hugged her back.

"Do you want to go back to the castle?" He asked.

"Can we stay for dinner?" She asked.

He agreed and saw the photo of a 6 year old Ballista and smiled. He used one of his hands to pick it up.

"You haven't changed one bit." He said.

She smiled and Gildar put the picture down.

"I take it she was special to you." He said.

"Very special, she was the one who showed me how to hunt." Ballista explained.

"Okay." He said.

Ballista caught herself in the mirror and realised her mascara was running down her face.

"I look a mess." She said.

"Yeah." Gildar agreed.

Ballista nudged him offended.

"Sorry, I meant you look fine." He said.

Ballista got some make up wipes and wiped her eyes clean of mascara. She turned around; Gildar tilted her head up and kissed her. She was glad Gildar was here. She was glad she wasn't here alone. They heard a knock at the door; Lucy put her head around the door.

"I'm going to make Dinner, is pheasant okay?" She asked.

Gildar nodded, he was still hugging Ballista.

"Are you okay, do you want to sit down?" He asked.

She nodded and sat down on her bed, Gildar sat next to her.

"I feel colder now." She said.

Gildar put his arm round her, she laughed a bit.

"Sorry about to day." She said.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"It's ironic because Kook was saying about coffins." Ballista said.

"Yeah, let's hope he isn't a physic." Gildar said laughing.

"That would be bad. Could you imagine their wedding?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can." He said laughing.

"I don't think I have laughed like this since our first date." Ballista said.

"It was your fault, if you weren't trying to be better than whoever it would have gone better." Gildar argued.

"You called me Darling." She argued back.

"After you called me fiancée." He said.

"Well, I panicked." She said defending herself.

The couple didn't realise this conversation was being over heard by Henry. Henry went back down stairs and told Lucy what he had heard. Sometime later Gildar and Ballista came down stairs.

"Smells great." Ballista said.

"Yeah, it does." Gildar agreed.

"Thank you it should be ready soon." Lucy said.

Gildar and Ballista went to wait in the living room.

"Gildar." Ballista said.

"Yeah." The Viking said flicking through a magazine.

"I love you." The huntress said.

"That's good because I love you too." He said.

They heard a deep cough; they turned around and saw Henry there. He told them that dinner was ready. They got up and wandered into the living room. Everyone tucked into the pheasant.

"So tell me about your first date." Henry said.

"Well, you know it was normal. Nice restaurant, great food." Ballista said.

"Are you sure nothing happened like an ex-boyfriend turned up." Henry quizzed.

Gildar and Ballista looked at each other the looked at Henry.

"Why do you ask that?" Ballista asked.

"I don't know just curious." Henry said.

"Well, nothing major happened." Gildar said.

"Okay, so you didn't make up a story about I don't know you two being engaged?" Henry asked.

Gildar and Ballista the realised Henry had been listening into their conversation.

"Right, we have to go." Ballista said getting up.

"Are you sure, we don't want to lie now." Henry said nearly shouting.

"Yes we have to go." Ballista shouted leaving the room.

Ballista stormed out of the house and into the car, Gildar swiftly followed.

"It was nice meeting you." He said then getting himself into the car.

They drove off back to the castle. They sat in silence for ¾ of the journey.

"Well that was…" Gildar started saying.

"I can't believe he listened into our conversation." Ballista said.

"Well, it's been a long day." He said.

"I know, when we get back to the castle can we have an early night?" She asked.

"Yeah and tell everyone tomorrow." Gildar suggested.

Ballista agreed, when they arrived at the castle, they walked straight through the castle door and Ballista went up the stairs. The other defenders were about to ask questions but Gildar stopped them just in time then followed Ballista in to her room. He looked at the clock it was only 8pm.

"Can you stay a bit?" She asked.

Gildar nodded his head and lay back on Ballista's bed. When she was ready for bed she got into the covers and snuggled up to Gildar.

"Are you okay?" Ballista asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"It was the first time you met my parents and my Nan dies and we storm out of the house." Ballista recalled.

"So, I've seen and heard worst." He said.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, Gildar realised that Ballista's breathing was getting steadier. He turned his head and realised she was asleep. He got up and shut her bedroom door. Out on the corridor he met Kook.

"So, how was today?" He asked.

"How long have you got?" Gildar asked.

The next day, Ballista woke up and remembered the day before. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She saw Crocness and Knightriss. After breakfast all of the defenders went into the living room and told them about their previous day. Ballista left the room to get some target practice.

"Guys, can I ask you a favour?" Gildar asked.

Later that day:

"Have a great meeting." Ballista said to the other 6 defenders.

"We will." Kook said winking at Gildar.

"Right we have to go." Knightriss ordered.

The 6 defenders left.

"Just us." Ballista said.

"Yep, can you wait in here for 5 minutes?" Gildar asked.

"Why?" She asked suspicious.

"Dinner, surprised." Gildar replied.

He went into the kitchen to prepare the dinner. He had no idea what he was doing. Ballista sat in the main room reading a magazine. Gildar called her.

"Yes, wow." She said entering the dining room.

In the dining room, there were rose petals on the floor, candles were lit, and music was playing. She sat down and began eating some garlic bread. After the garlic bread, Gildar came out with some chicken and a sauce with some salad. The pair talked about yesterday. Ballista was still quite annoyed about her dad.

"I just can't believe him." She kept repeating.

"Ballista, come here." He said pulling her outside the castle door.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Do you remember what happened here?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, this is where we had our first kiss." She replied.

"Shut your eyes." He whispered.

She shut her eyes for 5 seconds and when she opened them he wasn't standing in front of her. She took a step back and realised he was on one knee one the floor.

"Ballista, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" She screamed and hugged him.

He slipped the ring on her finger the he kissed her.

"Shall we raise a toast to new beginnings?" He asked.

"New beginnings and a great fiancée for real." She said.

**A/N: How was it? **


	2. Planning the wedding and buying gifts

Kook and Shaiden were sitting in Shaiden's bedroom discussing wedding plans. Kook was lying on the bed seconds off from falling asleep. He heard Shaiden go on about a seating plan. If Kook had it his way they would be getting married in the forest, with the wildlife. Well let's just say girls want their perfect weddings.

"I'm going to get us some snacks." Kook said leaving.

He quickly went outside the room and when he was in the corridor he felt like he could breathe again. He walked down the stairs and saw Thorne in the living room reading a magazine.

"Thorne help me, help me." Kook said panicking.

"Why?" He asked still reading his magazine.

"Your sister is talking non-stop about the wedding and the planning is driving me insane." He explained.

"That's nice." Thorne said still reading.

"Help me." He begged.

Kook heard shouting form Shaiden telling him to hurry up.

"I'll be there in a minute." Kook shouted up.

Kook went into the kitchen to get snacks.

"That was mean." Crocness said.

Thorne looked up at her and shrugged. Kook came back with a hand full of snacks for him and Shaiden. Kook took a deep breath before he entered the bedroom. He noticed Gildar and Ballista had joined them. Ballista and Shaiden were talking about something. Gildar looked very lost and worried.

"Good you're back." Shaiden said, "Ballista was just helping with make sure everything okay, as you have no idea in style."

"Okay, I'll chat to Gildar." Kook said.

Kook walked over to Gildar who looked relieved that Kook had turned up.

"You have all this to look to." Kook told him.

"Look forward to I'm dreading it, if this is what Shaiden's like then what would Ballista be like?" He asked.

Kook started laughing, Shaiden and Ballista glared up at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Shaiden asked him angrily.

"Well, you're quite mad about this wedding planning so Gildar was wandering what Ballista would be like." Kook explained laughing.

"Nice one." Gildar whispered.

The both of the girls glared at the boys.

"Great now I have to buy her something very special to make it up to her." Gildar said leaving pulling Kook with him, "You can come and help."

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Kook said hugging him.

"Get off." He said pushing him off.

Meanwhile in the bedroom:

Shaiden and Ballista were drawing a plan of the decorations and eating hall. They then discussed bridesmaid's dresses and the wedding dress. They got so carried away they didn't realise what the time was.

While in the shopping mall:

"Gildar are you sure you need Chocolates, shoes and some make up just to make it up to Ballista?" Kook asked.

"Yes." He replied getting some coffee for Himself and Kook.

Kook drank the coffee very quickly. Gildar was surprised at how fast he drank it.

"Tired?" He asked.

"This wedding planning is driving me insane; it is the last thing I hear at night and the first thing in the morning." Kook said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gildar asked.

"Sure." Kook said, "Ask away."

"Have you meet Shaiden's parents yet?" Gildar asked.

"No but we are next week. Gildar help me, I can't plan this wedding and see her parents." Kook said frantically.

"Calm down. It won't be that bad." Gildar said reassuring him.

"Yeah, we should do back and help our fiancées." Kook suggested.

Gildar nodded and got up and flicked his hair before leaving the shopping mall, his hands full of presents for Ballista, then got it the car. Kook swiftly followed and when he got in the car he fell straight asleep and would have remained that way if Gildar hadn't clapped loudly to wake him. They decided to take the longest ever route back to the castle which meant driving in every road in zigzags. The boys finally arrived back at the castle. They had been out for nearly 3 hours. Kook had one missed call from Shaiden. The boys entered the castle and went slowly to the stairs.

"Shaiden and Ballista have been looking for you two." Thorne said making the pair jump.

"Yeah, we went out." Kook said.

"I don't really care, though if I was you two I would very quickly get up those stairs." Thorne said.

The boys went quick-ish up the stairs and they both counted to 3 before they entered the bedroom.

"Yes Ballista's not in here." Gildar exclaimed.

"No, she's in your bedroom." Shaiden said, "And where have you been?"

Kook told her that he went with Gildar to get Ballista some presents. Shaiden forgave him but only just and then carried on with the wedding planning.

"Right when you were gone, we sorted out the seating plan and what food we are eating plus minor details." She explained.

"Okay, what's left?" He asked.

"Packing your bag, we're visiting mummy and daddy early." She said smiling.

"Great." He said putting on a fake smile.

Kook packed, well threw clothes into his suitcase then rushed down stairs trying to find Thorne.

"Thorne, Thorny where are you?" Kook shouted.

"Can you be quiet?" Knightriss asked.

"Sorry, have you seen Thorne?" Kook asked.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen." Knightriss told him.

Kook rushed to the kitchen and stopped in front of the table. He saw Thorne making himself a sandwich.

"Thorne, I'm visiting your parents." Kook told him.

"Brilliant." Thorne said almost smiling.

This wasn't the answer Kook was expecting.

"What?" Kook asked.

"You are going to have a great time." Thorne said.

"Really?" Kook said hopeful.

"No." Thorne said eating his sandwich and then leaving the kitchen.

Kook decided to make himself a sandwich then Gildar entered in.

"Did she accept the gifts?" Kook asked.

"Yes but she is still a bit mad at me." Gildar said filling Kook in.

"That's good." He said.

"So are you almost finished planning your wedding?" Gildar asked.

"Yep, just some minor details." He explained eating his sandwich.

"So, you can have some fun now." Gildar said.

"No, I'm visiting her parents." Kook said.

"Oh dear, well it can't go as bad as mine." Gildar said trying to reassure Kook.

"You wanna bet?"


	3. The agressive huntress

"Gildar I swear if you touch that folder I will throw you in the dungeon." Ballista almost shouted.

"It's my wedding to." He argued.

The couple who were currently planning their wedding were at Gildar's parent's house in Gildar's old bedroom. Ballista sat crossed-legged on the bed going through pieces of important paper. They only went away so they could get away from the noise of the castle. The pair heard a knock at the door.

"How are we getting on?" Thora asked.

"It's a nightmare and you son isn't any help." Ballista said stressing out.

"Boys are useless at planning." Thora said, "Gildar help your fiancée out."

Thora left some tea on a tray on Gildar's old dressing table.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Gildar asked.

This was a big mistake. When Ballista lifted her head, Gildar swore her eyes turned red and steam was coming out of her ears.

"What's the big deal, what's the big deal; I'll tell you what the big deal is. Your brother's wedding was apparently the best wedding ever. We are going to beat that and we are going to have a fantastic wedding." Ballista said vigorously.

"Okay, what needs doing?" He asked.

"You can sort out food and entertainment and no before you ask Kook will not be entertaining. I do not want our guests covered in slime." She stated.

"I heard you loud and clear." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm getting some tea." He said pointing to the tray.

"You can have tea when you've finished sorting out food and entertainment." She said aggressively.

Gildar did what he was told. He sat down and flicked his hair and wrote down a list of suggestions for what they could eat for their wedding dinner. Gildar thought about getting a DJ and something else like a magician for entertainment. When he was finished he looked up at Ballista who looked as if she was about to burst into tears over the seating plan. He sighed and snatched the piece of paper away and placed it careful down next to the tea. Before Ballista could argue with him for taking it away, he pulled her in for a hug. Ballista felt calmer than before, she and Gildar lay on the bed and hugged for a bit more.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." She replied, "I've been a nightmare."

"No, you haven't you were right we are going to have a fantastic wedding." Gildar said.

"Yeah how do you know?" Ballista asked.

"Because we will be getting married, our friends will be there and at the end of the day we will be in a hotel room waiting so we can go on our honeymoon." He told her.

"I love you, you know that right?" She said.

"Yes and I love you to." He said kissing her.

"Can I have my seating plan back?" She asked.

"No because we are having the afternoon off and we are going to do something." Gildar said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"How about a date, we haven't been on one for ages." He suggested.

"Okay, I'll get changed." She said jumping up off the bed and leaving the room.

Gildar smiled to himself then got himself ready. He washed his hair so it was extra smooth and shiny. He got changed then saw a book under his bed. He realised it was his diary from when he was a teenager. He quickly flicked through it; Ballista entered wearing a vest top and shorts. She kneeled beside him.

"What's that?" She asked.

"My dairy from when I was a teenager." He explained.

Ballista nodded then snatched the dairy away from him. She flicked through it; Gildar was trying to snatch it back though it was hard as Ballista was running around the room trying to get away from him.

"Ballista, give it back." Gildar said almost pleading.

"No, this is great and really sweet." She said flicking through another page.

Gildar finally snatched it back and threw it on the bed. He then pulled Ballista out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mum, we're going out." Gildar shouted.

"Have a great time." Thora called back.

"We will." Ballista shouted.

The couple walked out of the house.

"I think I should show you around Handsomeville properly." Gildar said.

"Fine by me." She said.

"So, what do you want to see first, the allay way of mirrors or the water fountain?" He asked.

"Water fountain sounds like fun." Ballista said.

"Let's go then." Gildar said holding Ballista's hand and leading her through Handsomeville.

Ballista realised that almost every street had a mirror and every 2 streets had a shop which sold mirrors.

"Wow, there are so many mirrors." She said looking around.

"Yeah I know the council thought about recalling this town Mirrorville but they couldn't as yours truly used to live here." Gildar said.

"Yeah right, we are not having mirrors at our…" Ballista was saying.

"Do not mention our wedding; this afternoon is going to be a wedding free afternoon." Gildar said before she could finish her sentence.

"Okay, fine." She said.

The pair reached the fountain, Gildar held out two coins which they threw into the fountain and made a wish. Next Gildar took her to the alley way of mirrors. Ballista had never seen so many mirrors in her life. The whole of the alley was filled with mirrors. You couldn't even see the wall they were put on. After the alley way, the pair just strolled around Handsomeville; Ballista was surprised by how many people Gildar knew. People kept greeting them with hellos and I haven't seen you in years. After being out for 2 hours the pair arrived back at Gildar's family house. Thora was in the middle of cooking the dinner.

"You're back early." She exclaimed.

"Well, we just strolled around Handsomeville." Ballista explained.

"That's nice; dinner will be ready in half an hour." She said returning back to the kitchen.

The couple went back up to Gildar's bedroom. Ballista spotted a photo in the corner of the room.

"Oh my, it's teenage Gildar." She said looking at the picture.

"Oh no, please give it here." He said trying to snatch it off her, "This never happened in your childhood house."

"That's because my Nan died and my dad was earwigging on our conversation." She explained.

"You should forgive him for that before the wedding." Gildar said.

"I will." She said.

Finally dinner was ready, everyone tucked into it. Nobody knew how hungry they all were until they started eating. Everyone was talking about the wedding; Ballista answered most of the questions. Gildar just sat there smiling at his fiancée. Gildar's phone vibrated. He looked to discover that Kook had sent him a message asking him when he and Ballista should be back.

"Honey, Kook wants to know when we will be returning to the castle." Gildar said.

"A few days." She replied instantly then went back to answering questions.

Gildar stared into space for a few minutes then he was awoken by the sounds of Ballista's voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yep just tired, it's been a long day." He replied.

"Well get a good night's sleep because tomorrow we will be finishing our wedding plans." Ballista said kissing his cheek.

"Can't wait."


	4. The in-laws

Kook was packing his bag. He took a deep breath, even though he had been in this position before. The first visit had failed.

(First visit)

"Kook, come one we'll be late." Shaiden called.

"Coming." Said the scared bird.

Shaiden was waiting by the car; Kook was hovering in the hallway. Luckily Gildar was there to give him some advice.

"Just follow Shaiden." Gildar whispered, "Good luck."

Kook left the castle and got into the car. They drove off, Kook had never been so nervous. He was shaking. Shaiden noticed this and tried to calm the bird down.

"They'll love you." She said.

"Thorne almost smiled when I told him I was visiting your parents." Kook told her.

"He was doing that on purpose to scare you." She said.

"Yeah, right." He replied.

The couple drove on for 30 minutes until they came to a B&B, in the country side.

"Mum and Dad are staying here especially for you." She told him.

"Why?" Kook asked puzzled.

"So they can meet you." She explained and got out of the car. Kook followed slowly.

Inside the B&B, you felt a homely sensation come over you. A fire was burning bright in the corner. Seats were covered in fake fur, everything was made of wood. Kook followed Shaiden to the check-in area.

"Yes we have a room booked under Peck." She told them.

"Here are your keys and enjoy your stay." The receptionist told them.

The couple entered their room. It looked like something out of a magazine. Kook took a photo on his phone and sent it to the boys to make them jealous. Shaiden jumped in the bed and Kook followed.

"Shaiden what if they disagree with our engagement?" Kook asked.

"They won't." Was her instant reply.

Suddenly, the pair heard a knock at the door. Shaiden went over to answer it. Standing there were two people. The woman was looking like an older version of Shaiden and the man looking a tiny bit like Thorne.

"Mummy, Daddy." Shaiden exclaimed hugging them both.

"Shaiden." The women said.

"You must be Kook." The man said walking in.

"Yes." Kook replied.

"Shaiden before we begin we have some bad news." Her mother said.

"You know Tom." Her dad began.

"The Tom who was running away from the butcher when he claimed he had vegetable poisoning." Shaiden said laughing.

"Yes, that Tom, the crazy one." The dad said laughing.

The three of them started laughing about Tom, so Kook went on Gildar's advice of following their actions. Kook started laughing to.

"Anyway, he died." The mum said.

Kook forgot to stop laughing and carried on. Shaiden's parents turned around glaring exactly the same way Thorne does.

"I'm glad we entertained you." Her dad spoke.

"Yes, I'm glad you found that funny." Shaiden's mother agreed.

"By the way we're engaged." Shaiden said.

(Present time)

Kook went down the stairs to find Thorne looking at him finding it all funny.

"I'm surprised my parents didn't kill you on the spot." Thorne said, "They must be planning to do it this time round."

Kook smiled scared, then went into the main room and saw Gildar who he jumped on.

"Protect me, please hid me, don't make me go." Kook begged him.

Ballista walked in and burst out laughing.

"Ballista, help me to." Kook begged her as well.

"Shaiden, Kook's getting clingy." She shouted.

This made Kook cling on to Gildar even tighter.

"Kook, get off him, it won't be that bad." She tried to reassure him.

"Nope, I won't go." Kook said.

"Come on." Shaiden said pulling him.

"Yeah come on Kook, I need Gildar for wedding planning." Ballista said.

"Kook, let go, do not get in the way of Ballista's planning." Gildar whispered.

"No, I won't let go." Kook said.

Ballista was getting impatient. She stood there cross armed waiting for Kook to get off her fiancée.

"Kook, she getting mad." Gildar whispered.

"I don't want to visit them." Kook moaned.

"Kook, I would choose visiting them because at the moment Ballista is getting really cross and might even kill you." Gildar whispered.

Kook let go of Gildar and Ballista pulled him away after Gildar mouthed Good luck at Kook. Shaiden left the castle. Kook took one final deep breath then left and got in the car. Even though the journey took 40 minutes it felt like 5 to Kook. He got out of the car and entered to B&B. They knocked on the door.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" Her mother asked.

"Good." Shaiden replied.

"Hello Kook." Her mother said less friendly.

"Hey." Kook said following Shaiden into the room.

"Hello, darling." Her father greeted.

"Hello Daddy." Shaiden said hugging him.

"Hello Kook." Her father said in a stern voice.

"Hey." Kook greeted him.

"I'm sorry to say that no one's died." He told him.

"That's good." Kook said very scared.

They all stood in silence for a few moments.

"Drinks?" Shaiden's mother asked.

"Yes, I will have a coke and Kook…" Shaiden said.

"I'll have a coke to." He said quietly.

"How's Thorne?" Her father asked.

"He's good." Shaiden replied.

Everyone stood in silence again sipping there drinks. Shaiden smiled at her parents, Kook just stood there wishing he had been more stubborn and clinging to Gildar more. Think of that, Kook went to call his fellow defender.

"I just remembered I need to make an important call." Kook said breaking the silence.

"Typical bird, always forgetting things." Her father said while sitting in the arm chair.

Kook went out into the corridor and called Gildar, who after the first ring picked up his phone.

"Kook, you need to come back now and save me." Gildar begged.

"You need to save me, Thorne was right they are going to kill me." Kook said.

"Have you seen the wedding things Ballista wants to get done? She's even thinking of going to Handsomeville and doing it there, like I'm going to let her do that." Gildar explained.

"That sounds like an emergency to me, I'll just get Shaiden." Kook said ending the call.

(Back to first time)

"You're what?" Her mother exclaimed.

"Engaged." Shaiden repeated.

"How could you do that to us?" Her father shouted.

"Quite easily." Kook whispered loud enough so everyone heard.

"You can shush for starters." Her father ordered.

"Yes sir." Kook replied.

Anyway after an argument, the couple decided to go back to their room and stay there for the remainder of the evening.

"Well, that went well." Shaiden said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it could have been worst." Kook said trying to make things seem better.

"How?" She asked.

"I don't know but somehow it could have been worst." Kook told her.

"I'm glad we are only staying the night." She said sitting next to Kook.

"I have to text Gildar." Kook said getting his phone out.

"Why?" She asked.

"Gildar said that today couldn't have gone worst then the time he visited Ballista's parents. So I'm texting him to tell him it has." Kook explained.

(Present time)

"Shaiden, we have to go emergency." Kook said.

"Okay." Shaiden said collecting her stuff.

"You only just got her sweetheart; don't let the bird boss you around." Her mother told her.

"I'm not; if there's an emergency then we have to go. That was the agreement." Shaiden told her.

"If we don't Gildar said that Skabb will come round." Kook said telling a white lie.

"Who's Skabb?" Her father asked.

"He's a barbarian." Kook answered.

"I think, you should go. Have a nice trip." Her mother called to them.

"Is there an emergency?" Shaiden asked once they were out in the corridor.

"Yep, Gildar is dying from wedding planning." Kook told her.

Shaiden rolled her eyes but got in the car anyway. Something told her she wouldn't be seeing her parents for a long time.


	5. The flight and hotel

Kook and Shaiden were at the airport waiting the board their flight. Shaiden had no idea if Kook had fallen asleep as he had dark sunglasses on. He had his arm wrapped round her. You would think the pair is going on holiday, not their honeymoon. Shaiden started poking her new husband to see if he was awake.

"That tickles." Kook said.

"So, you are awake then." She commented.

"I am now." He replied.

"Do you want a coffee or anything?" She asked.

Kook nodded, so Shaiden kissed his cheek then went off for some coffees. Kook was reminding himself of his wedding night which happened yesterday. Currently it was 4am. They were boarding their flight in 20 minutes. Kook heard his phone ping. He got out his phone to see who would be texting him this early in the morning. It was his best man Gildar.

Hey Kook, hope you have a good flight and get some sleep. Your wedding was great. Currently have a massive headache. Quick question, Ballista and I were engaged before your wedding weren't we? Have a safe trip. Your amazing friend, Gildar.

Kook wrote a quick reply back saying yes they were engaged and he hopes the headache goes away. Kook and Shaiden were going to Menorca. It was meant to be around 30 degrees. Kook thought Shaiden might get sunstroke as it was never really hot in the castle and let's face it the highest it's been in England was around 26 degrees. Kook was used to the temperature as Australia is hotter. Shaiden came back and handed Kook a coffee. They drank in silence.

"So what are we going to do first?" Shaiden asked.

"How about sleep then beach." Kook suggested.

"Good idea, remind me I have to text Mum and Dad." She asked him.

Kook moaned at the mention of their names. The boys including Thorne hadn't taken a shine to his new in-laws. Skabb found them bossy, Thorne he well lived with them so nothing needs to be said and Gildar well it's a long story. They started sassing him that's the very short version.

The pair heard there gate opening so they started to board their flight. Shaiden was getting very excited. They handed over their tickets then it was only a matter of time until they were setting off. The couple found their seats. Kook was dropping off almost when the pilot was speaking. Shaiden had to nudge him a few times. To his surprise Kook had to tell Shaiden to calm down and not get over excited. Shaiden felt them moving, getting faster and faster, and then they were in the air flying upwards. Kook by this stage was asleep. Shaiden decided to read a magazine Crocness had given her. It was about what you should do on your honeymoon. She read through it complete detail.

Halfway through the flight, Kook had woken up. This was suspicious to Shaiden as Kook had just woken up before the snacks were coming down the aisle. After a 7 hour flight, the newlywed couple arrived in Menorca. They found their travel bus and off they went. They saw some amazing sights. They didn't realise how beautiful Menorca was. Kook was still wearing his sunglasses. Shaiden had decided to put hers on as well. Shaiden didn't realise how tired she was. Then they arrived at their hotel. Shaiden ran over to check in while Kook strolled around the reception and looked at the map to see where everything was. He found the pool and the bars and restaurants. Kook felt a tug on his arm. Shaiden was standing there holding their keys to their hotel room. They went in the lift. Kook had all of the suitcases, when they heard the familiar ping of the lift, Shaiden ran out leaving Kooks with the bags. Kook saw Shaiden open the room and wandered in. Kook slowly followed. When Kook eventually got to the room, Shaiden was already checking out the bathroom.

"Shaiden, I've arrived." Kook called.

"Oh sorry I forgot about luggage." She said helping him.

"Don't worry, I was fine." Kook said.

Shaiden and Kook unpacked. Shaiden put all of her clothes away nicely while Kook just threw them in the draws and wardrobe. When they were done, Kook laid on the bed the fell immediately asleep. Shaiden decided to call her parents.

"Hey mum." Shaiden said.

"Hello honey, so what's it like?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing's changed much, I love being Kook's wife." Shaiden said.

"I meant the hotel." She said.

"Oh, yeah it's great, very classy." Shaiden told her.

"Is Kook out of his comfort zone?" She asked.

"No, he's not, what is your problem with him?" Shaiden asked.

"Nothing, just nothing." Her mother replied.

"Anyway I have to go and get some sleep." Shaiden said ending the call.

Shaiden climbed in the bed next to Kook. He started talking in his sleep. He kept repeating that's fine. Stop talking. Defend. He was clearly having a dream about defending the castle, Shaiden was about to sleep when Kook said,

"I know Shaiden gets narky but I'll get used to it."

Even though he was asleep, Shaiden lightly punched him. He woke and wandered what had happened, then realised that Shaiden had punched him.

"Oww, what did you do that for?" Kook asked.

"You said I know Shaiden gets narky but I'll get used to it." She exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it and for the record in my dream it was Thorne commenting." He explained.

Soon the pair fell asleep and didn't wake up until 5pm that evening. Shaiden begged if they could look at the beach. The pair realised that they needed to Skype their fellow defenders. After finding Wi-Fi in the hotel lobby, the newlywed couple called their friends. They were greeted by Thorne.

"Hey Sis how is it?" He asked.

"It's great." She told him.

"Hey bro." Kook said.

"Hey Kook." Thorne said.

"How is everyone?" Shaiden asked.

"We're all great except a certain Viking." Knightriss said.

"The idiot drank too much yesterday." Ballista commented, "I have only forgiven him because he remembered that we were engaged."

"Good, hope you get better Gildar." Kook called.

"Your voice is making me worse." Gildar said putting a pillow covering his ears.

"Thanks." Kook said

"We better go, we were just checking out the beach." Shaiden told them.

The chat ended and Shaiden and Kook walked hand in hand to the beach. When they got there it was perfect. The sea a turquoise blue while the sand was a pale white, the pair walked on the sand but then went straight off it as it was boiling.

"So, how about a walk then dinner." Kook suggested.

"Sounds great, me and you, we will have the time of our lives." Shaiden commented.

"We will have kids, they will be awesome, and we will be grandparents. I can't wait." Kook said.

"Steady on there, I want at least a few years to ourselves, before kids get involved." Shaiden said.

"Your right, me and you forever."

**A/N: Another two stories updated in one day. Unfortunately, this won't last as I have school on Monday so I will be back to my week-end updates. Good news I have put a poll up on my profile. Have a great week.**


	6. The wedding and perfect life

The day had come and Ballista was making final preparations to herself. She was feeling confident yet nervous. I mean it's not every day you get married is it? She carefully applied her make up against the other defenders wishes. They wanted her to get a makeup artist to do it but Ballista said she would prefer doing it herself after all it is her wedding.

"I can't believe it another wedding." Shaiden said walking in.

"Neither can I. It feels like yesterday that we went on that date." Ballista said.

"You look amazing, I'm sure Gildar will agree." Shaiden said.

"He better, I have been up since 9pm this morning and not eaten anything because I'm so excited." Ballista replied, "Where are Crocness and Knightriss, I need my two other bridesmaids."

"They're just checking that everything is perfect." Shaiden replied.

"You know there could be another wedding soon, with the way Thorne and Crocness are going." Ballista pointed out.

"Possible, I remember my wedding day." Shaiden said.

Crocness and Knightriss entered the room and smiled at Ballista.

"Ballista my dear you look beautiful." Knightriss said.

"The perfect bride." Crocness said, "Let's hope the boys are ready."

"Gildar wake up, it's 1pm, and you're getting married in 2 hours." Kook said pulling open his curtains.

"What's happening?" The Viking asked confused.

"You're getting married to Ballista remember, you spent 5 months planning this." Kook told him.

"I know that, hang on did you say 1pm, how long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"I don't know since 3am, I lost track of the time." Kook said, "Hurry up we need to get to the church in 1 hour and 30 minutes."

Gildar had a quick shower, well a 15 minute shower and started on his hair. Thorne entered the room already dressed.

"Gildar, if you don't hurry up I will do your hair for you." He said.

"I'm getting there, could you find my clothes and whatever else I need to take." Gildar ordered.

"Fine hurry up, I hour 10 mins." Thorne reminded.

Gildar finally finished his hair and got dressed, then made his way to the church to make sure everything was okay.

"Kook, you have the rings right?" Gildar asked unsure.

"Of course I do, I trusted you with the rings on my wedding day so you have to trust me." Kook said.

"Don't worry Gildar; it will be fine Skabb rule 567: If you are marrying a huntress, do everything she says." Skabb said.

"Did you just make that up on the spot?" Thorne asked.

"Yep." Skabb replied getting out of the car.

After making sure everything was looking perfect the guests started arriving.

"Mum, Dad." Gildar said.

"Hello darling how are you?" His mother asked.

"I'm great." Gildar replied.

"Hello, I'm Kook, Gildar's best man." Kook said.

"So you're Kook, nice to meet you." Gildar's dad said.

"Right, I think Svan has just turned up." Gildar said leaving.

"So Kook, are you married?" Thora asked.

"Yes happily although my brother in law, the guy with the Mohawk over there, doesn't seem that happy about it." Kook explained.

"Don't worry about it my brother wasn't that happy when I got married." She explained.

"Ballista, the guests are arriving." Crocness said.

"Okay in around 5 minutes time to make my appearance." She said, "Do I look alright?"

"You look stunning." Knightriss replied.

"Listen take my advice, being married does change your life, it makes you happier but some things stay the same like I'm sure Gildar isn't going to get uglier." Shaiden said, "What I'm trying to say is everything will turn out okay."

"Thank you. I think I better make my way down there." Ballista said.

Knightriss opened the door and Ballista left the hotel room. This was her big moment.

"So that couple over there is Ballista's parents?" Skabb said.

"Yep." Gildar replied.

"To be honest they do look like a nosy pair." Thorne said.

"Listen, don't worry about the in laws, I don't worry about mine do I Thorne?" Kook asked.

"No and my parents would like to keep it that way." Thorne replied.

"Is that your brother?" Kook asked.

"Yes why?" Gildar replied.

"He looks really scary." Kook commented.

"Yeah, he's the oldest you know the bossy type; I always got on his nerves." Gildar explained.

Suddenly the music started playing, everyone got into their positions, and Ballista's dad went to greet his daughter and started walking her down the aisle.

"You're making a big mistake." He told her.

"No I'm not, will you just shut up your only here because Gildar wanted you here." Ballista said.

She smiled while walking down the rest of the isle. She spotted Gildar's parents who beamed back at her. Somehow that made her feel less nervous. When she got to Gildar, her dad unlinked arms then went to sit down.

The vicar went through the whole speech and Kook almost forgot where he put the rings. No one said a word during the whole ceremony except Gildar and Ballista, who kept beaming at each other.

"You may kiss the bride." The vicar said at last.

Every cheered although the defenders had to look away when they kissed especially Thorne and Kook, Ballista spotted this and laughed. Now it was time for the reception.

Gildar and Ballista made a speech so did Kook and the rest of the defenders plus Gildar's parents who said they already welcomed Ballista into the family. Kook was annoying Gildar's brother Ivar, he wouldn't stop so Ivar got really annoyed and threatened to kill Kook who went and hide behind Gildar, it didn't help that Shaiden got all over protective of her husband then went to confront Ivar. The dancing was great Gildar and Ballista had the first dance after eating some cake which had a bit too much marzipan on it. When they finished dancing Gildar noticed Lucy talking to Knightriss about something whatever it was Knightriss wasn't happy about it.

"So are we clear then?" Lucy asked.

"What's going on here?" Gildar asked.

"Lucy was giving me advice on how to keep control on you lot." Knightriss replied.

"I'm sure she was just being helpful." Gildar said.

Lucy smiled then wondered off to her husband. Gildar went back to Ballista and the pair went out onto the balcony.

"You know I don't think our wedding day could have gone better." Gildar said, "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you and yes it's couldn't have gone better." Ballista agreed, "By the way you look handsome."

"I always do." Gildar said.

"You know, when I was little I imagined a weeding where, I would come down the aisle, looking like a princess, my parents would be happy and I would get married and I would have the best reception ever. I would have lots of pop songs and I would have all my favourite foods." Ballista said.

"Would the husband have a say in all this?" Gildar asked.

"Nope." Ballista replied laughing, "Do you know something this wedding has been some much better even though I hate my parents at the moment."

"Of course it was, I'm your husband." Gildar replied.

"Then afterwards we would go to a Caribbean island and have a relaxing two weeks in the sun, then around a year later I would have kids which would be just like me." Ballista said, "But now I don't care where I go for my honeymoon or when we have kids along as I'm with you I don't care."

Gildar smiled then kissed her, the newlyweds went back inside to say good bye.

"Ballista was looking though her photo album and remembered her wedding day even though it was ages ago; she remembers every detail that happened that day.

"Mum, Dad stole my hair straighteners." Annaka whined.

"Come on, I'm sure if we question him and intimidate him then he would give them back." She replied.

Annaka sat down next to Ballista and looked at the wedding photos'.

"Is this your wedding day?" Annaka asked.

"Yep." Ballista replied twirling Annaka's hair around her finger.

"Wow, you all look so young." Annaka said.

"Oi cheeky, come on let's go get your hair straighteners back." She said getting up.

It might not have been in order but Ballista' got her dream life, perfect husband and perfect daughter.


	7. A worried Alchemist

**A/N: Hey it's been a while. Hope you like my chapter.**

"Thorne don't worry about it." Crocness told him.

"I'm not worrying." Thorne said trying to convince himself and Crocness.

"Yes you are. I can sense it." She said lying up on the bed.

"It's just, they're your parents and well we've only been engaged a week." Thorne told her.

"Whose fault is that?" Crocness asked him.

"It shocked me more than it shocked you." He told her.

"Yeah right." She said getting up of the bed, "Make sure you're in a good mood. My parents will probably be angry from the jet-lag."

"Who cares they will hate me, like my parents hate Kook." Thorne told her.

"Well you're not Kook." She told him before she left his bedroom.

Thorne finished packing his things when an unwanted visitor stopped by.

"Hello Thorny, what ya up to?" Kook asked entering his room.

"None of your business and get out." Thorne shouted at him.

"Ahhh from all of the extra anger I can tell your meeting the in-laws." Kook said, "Good luck."

"I'll need it." Thorne whispered to himself.

Thorne had a sleepless night. He kept tossing and turning and whenever he did fall asleep, he kept having dreams that Crocness's parents were throwing him in a swamp and leaving him to die. It was currently 7:00am, Thorne knew Crocness would be up shortly so he decided to lie in bed and wait until she passed. While he was waiting, he was thinking of ways for Crocness's parents to like him.

"Come on Thorne, they'll like you." He told himself, "After all you're going to give them grandchildren- don't even go there."

Thorne heard someone get up. It wasn't Crocness, it was his sister Shaiden.

"Shaiden." Thorne whispered loudly.

Shaiden heard him, entered his room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What?" She asked her brother.

"I'm visiting Crocness's parents today, any advice." He said.

"Yeah, don't do what Kook did." She said and with that she left.

"Thanks, a lot of help." Thorne said.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness." Crocness said from in the corridor.

"I was talking to Shaiden." Thorne told her.

"Listen, I want to go soon. I want to leave before Gildar, Skabb and Kook wake up and give you all of these worst case scenarios." She told him.

"Fine, I'll get ready." Thorne said getting out of bed.

"And relax, it'll be fine." Crocness said.

"If you say so." Thorne said.

"I do, now get ready." Crocness said leaving the room.

Thorne got dressed then went down to breakfast; he stomped into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel then left. He suddenly stopped outside the kitchen door and re-entered the kitchen then realised it. Kook, Gildar and Skabb were all having breakfast and smiling at him.

"Have a great trip Thorny." Kook said taking a chunk out of his toast.

"Don't worry; I'll look after your lab." Gildar said smiling at him.

"I'll call you." Skabb said ripping his toast into little shreds.

"Thanks, I think." Thorne said leaving.

Crocness came down stairs looking for Thorne, who was shocked by what he just saw. Thorne looked at the clock 7:30am, what were Kook, Gildar and Skabb doing up this early.

"Thorne are you ready?" Crocness asked.

"Yeah." Thorne replied.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I think I just saw Kook, Gildar and Skabb eating breakfast." Thorne told her.

"Thorne, are you feeling alright." She asked feeling his forehead then went to check herself only to find that Thorne was right, the boys were smiling at her eating breakfast, "Let's go."

Thorne packed the car with their luggage, Shaiden, Ballista and Knightriss had gotten up early to wish them good luck while Kook, Gildar and Skabb were still smiling and waving at him.

"Crocness, let's go." Thorne shouted over then getting in the car.

Thorne and Crocness chatted a bit while driving to the hotel, her parents were staying at. Crocness kept asking if he was okay which he would reply with fine. When they arrived at the hotel, Thorne got the luggage and entered the hotel and sorted out their room while Crocness called her mum to find out where they were.

"Right come on, my parents are by the pool." Crocness told him.

"We're meeting them now?" Thorne asked.

"Yes." Crocness replied.

"But it's 9:00am." Thorne replied, "We might spend the whole day with them."

"That was the idea." Crocness said.

Once they put their luggage in their room, Crocness literally dragged Thorne to meet her parents.

"I don't know why you're so worried." Crocness said, "Just because Gildar and Kook have had bad experiences doesn't mean we will."

"It's the curse of the defenders." Thorne said.

"No it's not." Crocness argued, "Now look happier, mum and dad are just over there."

Crocness pulled Thorne to meet her parents.

"Mum, Dad." Crocness said.

"Crocness, how are you?" Her mother asked.

"I'm good." She replied.

"Hello, darling." Her father said giving her a hug.

"Hi dad, this is Thorne." Crocness said introducing her parents to the alchemist.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello Thorne, you can call me Maria." Maria told him.

"And you can call me Liam." Liam told him.

"Okay, nice to meet you." Thorne said.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Maria said, "It's a lot happier than you described him."

"People often do that, it's so they expect the worst." Thorne told them.

"Right, Liam, could you gets us some drinks." Maria asked, "Maybe Thorne could help you."

"Good idea. What do you want?" Liam asked Maria.

"Something fizzy." She replied.

"Do you want to usual?" Thorne asked Crocness.

"Yep, see ya." Crocness said then went to talk with her mother.

At the bar:

"So Thorne, what drink does my daughter want?" He asked.

"Lemonade, no lemon just ice." He replied.

"Right okay then." Liam said ordering the drinks, "So do you two have any plans. I don't know say a proposal."

Thorne started choking in his drink, "Hasn't Crocness told you?" he asked.

"Told me what?" Liam asked.

"Nothing, we'll tell you later." Thorne said looking over at Crocness.

Once everyone got there drink, they started chatting and getting to know each other. It wasn't as bad as Thorne imagined, it went okay until…

"You didn't tell them we were engaged." Thorne said pulling Crocness into a corner.

"I couldn't tell them over the phone." Crocness argued, "How about we do it now?"

"Fine but you can tell them." Thorne said.

Thorne and Crocness went back to join Liam and Maria. Then Crocness told them.

"Mum, Dad, we have something to tell you." Crocness started saying.

"Your pregnant." Maria shouted out.

"Gosh no." Thorne told Maria.

"No I'm not pregnant." Crocness told them, "Thorne and I are engaged."

Maria and Liam went silent for a few seconds. Thorne was tugging Crocness's t-shirt, to say let's go quickly but they remained.

"Engaged?" Maria questioned.

"For how long?" Liam asked.

"A week, it shocked both of us really." Crocness explained.

"Well, I think a celebration is in order." Liam said.

After they celebrated the engagement, Thorne and Crocness went to bed to get some sleep as they would be returning back to the castle the next day. The next morning before they left the hotel, Maria and Liam said goodbye to them. Thorne put the luggage in the car then they set off. It was midday when they finally arrived back at the castle. Crocness rushed off to tell the girls all about it while Thorne went to find the boys. Gildar, Kook and Skabb were still smiling as he found them.

"Please don't tell me you did that the whole night." Thorne said.

"No, we just do it when you're around so how did it go?" Gildar asked.

"No too bad." Thorne replied, "Not too bad."


	8. Meeting the parents

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, enjoy this chapter**

"Kook, are you sure you can get Gildar out of the way for tomorrow?" The knight asked.

"Pretty sure Knightriss." The Australian bird replied with a grin.

"Good, because Skabb's parents want to meet me here." Knightriss explained, "And Skabb said that they hate Vikings even more than he does, so if they even smell Gildar then they will probably kill him."

"Gotcha." Kook replied.

Skabb's parents were coming round for a visit to meet Knightriss and the other defenders. Skabb had told everyone a week before but what he failed to mention was that fact that his parents hate Vikings. Luckily he mentioned it earlier today and so Knightriss and Kook had to figure out a plan.

"Oh and Kook." She called before he disappeared, "Make sure it works."

~Ooooo~

The next day:

At 11:00am sharp, the defenders heard a knock well a bang at the door. Skabb went to answer it.

"Mum, Dad." Skabb said smiling.

"Allen." His mother greeted, "How are you?"

Skabb's face fell when he heard his Christian name, "its Skabb now but I'm fine"

"Hello son, so where's this knight you keep telling us about." His dad asked eagerly.

Skabb let his parents in and showed them to Knightriss.

"So this is Knightriss?" Skabb's mother said looking her over.

"Yep." Skabb replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you." She said offering her hand out for Knightriss to shake it.

"You two." Knightriss said shaking her hand.

Skabb introduced his parents to the other defenders after a while they all started chatting about defending the castle when Kook came down the stairs whistling.

"Oh mum, dad this is Kook." Skabb introduced.

"Oh hi." His dad greeted.

"Heya, I was just making sure something is secure." Kook said.

"And is it?" Knightriss asked.

"Yep also so is it's wife- I mean it's with another parcel." Kook explained sitting down next to Shaiden.

"I'll just go check." Thorne said standing up.

If you didn't guess the 'parcel' is Gildar, so Kook went up to check on him and Ballista as she hasn't made an appearance. Thorne knocked on Gildar's bedroom door.

"Come in." The Viking called.

Thorne opened the door to find Gildar and Ballista standing in the middle of the room facing each other, he then noticed that their feet were stuck to the floor.

"Hi, Skabb's parents are downstairs." He said then smirked, "Ballista are you going to meet them or are you going to stand around all day."

"Very funny Thorne." Ballista commented, "That stupid bird has stuck us to the ground."

"How am I meant to look at my mirror?" Gildar asked, "What am I going to do all day?"

"How about speak to me instead of worrying about your mirror." Ballista told him.

Thorne left the pair talking and returned down stairs to Skabb's parents, who were talking about his pet 'brontosaurus'.

"He was so cute when he was a baby, wasn't he Skabb?" His mother commented, "But then he had to grow up."

"Oh Thorne how was the parcel?" Knightriss asked.

"It's secure, Kook did a good job." Thorne said.

"Thanks Thorny, one of my best pieces of work." Kook said gaining him a confused stare from Skabb's parents, "Did a say work, I meant…"

"He meant job." Shaiden finished off, "His job was to stack up the parcels."

Skabb's parents nodded like it was something everyone else does. Anyway everyone happily chatted for a while when Crocness inquired that they should start lunch, so her, Thorne, Shaiden, Kook went (Well Kook was being pulled by Shaiden) off leaving Skabb and Knightriss alone with Skabb's parents.

"So Knightriss, what's it like being the leader?" His mum asked.

"It is a challenging job especially getting Gild- Kook to concentrate." Knightriss explained, "But apart from that it is basically making sure everything is perfect for an attack."

"Sounds good." His dad replied, "Although I do have to ask, I thought there were 9 defenders, so where are the other 2?"

"They are…" Skabb said thinking, "Checking the area for attackers."

Skabb's dad looked at his son very carefully like he was analysing him, he did this for about a few seconds then went back to talking to Knightriss. They were happily discussing slime and defending when Kook shouted that lunch was ready. Skabb showed his parents to the dining room where everybody seated.

"Are the other two defenders coming back to eat with us?" His mother asked.

"Umm no." Skabb replied.

"Then when do they eat?"

"I go and deliver it to them." Shaiden said standing up then running out of the room with a bowl full of food. She ran at full speed and stopped 1cm away from Gildar's door. She knocked then heard two angry 'come in'. The ninja couldn't help but laugh at the two defenders stuck to the floor.

"That's it laugh at us." Gildar muttered.

"I brought you some food." Shaiden said trying to laugh.

"Thanks." Ballista said taking the bowl, "Could you help us out? It's very boring."

Shaiden grabbed on to Ballista and tried to tug her out of the glue. Ballista swore she was getting looser but Shaiden wasn't finding it any easier to get her free. After tugging and pulling in vain, nothing happened.

"Don't worry, it unstick eventually."

Neither Gildar or Ballista liked how Shaiden said eventually, they both wanted her to say "don't worry; you guys should be free within a few hours."

Shaiden smiled at then sympathetically then left the bedroom. Downstairs everyone was getting to know Skabb's parents. Thorne found them okay, Crocness found them interesting, Shaiden found them normal and Kook found them scary as they had a tendency to bash the table when they burst out laughing.

"So honey." His mother said, almost every defender smirked at how Skabb's mother called him Honey, "When can we see your room?"

Skabb almost spat out his drink, going to see his bedroom would mean having to walk past a certain Viking, Skabb looked at his parents, "There is no reason to see my room, and it's just a room, it looks like my old one anyway."

After a few more hours of talking, Skabb's parents had to make their way back home. They had taken a shining to Knightriss, who in returned gave them her loyalty and trust. So the day had turned out a success, neither one of Skabb's parents had found out about Gildar. Or so they thought.


End file.
